


Falling For You (Hogwarts!Phan AU)

by phanatics



Series: Hogwarts!Phan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatics/pseuds/phanatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin seeker Dan Howell realizes that playing Quidditch is a lot harder when a distraction in the form of a cute Hufflepuff boy shows up on the other team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You (Hogwarts!Phan AU)

It was the final Quidditch match of the season, and whether Slytherin or Hufflepuff won would completely change the position of the houses in the running for the house cup. Dan Howell, Slytherin seeker, sat in the changing rooms, listening to the excited roll of the assembled crowd and feeling anything but, chewing on his thumbnail anxiously, oblivious to the murmur of his teammates around him.  
His whole house was counting on him. And he knew that he was probably going to fuck things up. Badly.  
As the volume of noise outside suddenly muffled significantly and the single voice of PJ, the enthusiastic Ravenclaw commentator, rang out across the grounds, Dan knew it was time to begin. He reluctantly got to his feet as one of his teammates slapped him on the shoulder and murmured in his ear, “just get the damn snitch.”  
Just get the damn snitch.  
Easier said than done.  
The team marched out of the tent, heads held high in greeting to a roar of both cheering and booing, Dan bringing up the rear, shoulders tense and feet dragging on the ground. The bright April sun blinded him as he exited the shelter, and he brought up a hand to his face, squinting, trying to make out the Hufflepuff team. He had heard that their old seeker had left last year and was curious to see if the new addition to the team would be any good. As he walked to stand in line with his teammates, he caught sight of the seeker and felt his stomach knot suddenly.  
It was Phil Lester, or better recognised as ‘very cute Hufflepuff boy with bright blue eyes and a knack for Herbology’ (like seriously, he was always carrying around weird foreign cacti whenever Dan passed him in the corridors).  
“Oh, fuck.” He uttered before he could stop himself, already feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks  
“What?” Phil arranged his fists in front of him as though he was defending himself against an attack. “Do I intimidate you?” He flashed Dan a lopsided grin, the same grin Dan had seen him share with his friends in the great hall, and Dan felt his stomach twist again.  
He quickly swallowed and matched Phil’s grin with a smirk of his own.  
“Oh, please,” he scoffed, trying to hide his warm cheeks, “I’ve met Cornish Pixies more intimidating than you.”  
Phil laughed then, dropping his fists and half bringing his hand up to his face in an attempt to cover his open mouth. The corner of Dan’s mouth curved up into a small smile as he watched the Hufflepuff boy, and he almost forgot about what was happening until Madam Hooch (where had she come from?) barked “Players, mount your brooms!”  
An instant wave of dread washed over Dan as he climbed onto his broomstick, and Phil must have seen the fear on his face, as he shot him a reassuring smile and mouthed a ‘good luck’ at him – before Dan had a chance to reply, the golden snitch and the bludgers had been released and the quaffle tossed into the air, and the match had begun.  
Dan kicked off the ground, blocking out the energized screams of the crowd as he flew up, up, up until he was high above the pitch, circling like a hawk. His eyes scanned the scene below, searching for a flash of gold, but all he could focus on was Phil, hovering slightly below him on the other side of the pitch, shoulders hunched over as he clung to his broom, knuckles white in a determined grip.  
Yellow really did suit him.  
Phil’s gaze drifted in his direction and Dan looked away quickly, blushing, and pretended to be looking for the snitch, even though he couldn’t keep his focus with the feeling of Phil’s eyes burning into his back.  
The two seekers circled the pitch for another ten minutes, sometimes watching the action happening below (“and that’s another 10 points for Slytherin!”), occasionally catching each other’s eyes and looking away quickly in a constant game of cat and mouse.  
Five minutes later, and Dan was just about to get impatient of circling when he caught a flash of gold from the corner of his eye from near the bottom of the pitch –barely thinking, he dived, broom pointed downwards at such a sheer angle that he slid forward about a foot on the piece of wood.  
He shot right through the actual game being played, narrowly missing a rogue bludger and one of the Hufflepuff beaters with a bat raised above her head. The wind was screaming in his ears, but Dan could’ve sworn he heard someone shriek his name. He kept flying.  
Just as he was about to plough into the ground, Dan jerked his broomstick sharply upwards so it was parallel to the pitch and paused for one second, one second to relocate the snitch, one second to register that Phil was hot on his tail, one second to kick off again in pursuit of the small winged orb.  
The snitch was dancing just a few metres in front of him, and Dan slowly lifted one hand away from the shaft of the broom to reach out as he flew, shaking from the strain. Suddenly, Phil flew in from his left, hair pushed back from the wind whistling past his ears, also making for the miniscule sphere.  
Phil reached his hand out towards the snitch, accidentally knocking against Dan and sending involuntary goosebumps along the Slytherin seeker’s forearm, and Dan tried to brush him off, blindly sweeping Phil’s arm away while also trying to maintain balance on the broomstick.  
“Dan, look out!” Phil yelled suddenly, and Dan turned his head just in time to see one of the vacant stands towering in the middle of his path. He swerved violently to the left and straight into Phil, colliding with him painfully, the impact throwing them both from their brooms. For a moment it was as though time was frozen and they hung suspended in the air, before Phil suddenly made a wild grab for Dan’s leg and they came crashing down in a tangle of limbs to the sounds of spectator’s screams, falling faster and faster, abruptly landing with a painful thud on the ground.  
The back of Dan’s head hit the ground forcefully and his vision flashed, stars clouding his eyes, the world dimming in time with his ragged breaths.  
Winded, he let out a breathless groan, blinking hard to try and clear his sight.  
“Dan?” someone whispered very close to his ear. He turned his head slightly and brushed noses with Phil, who was practically lying on top of him. “Are you okay?”  
The shouts of the spectators seemed oddly distant and muffled as Dan gazed into Phil’s concerned blue eyes, any form of speech caught in the back of his throat as his eyes ran over the Hufflepuff’s face. He was staring at a cluster of light freckles across the bridge of Phil’s nose when the boy spoke again.  
“Dan?”  
Dan flushed, but still couldn’t seem to make any coherent noise while he could still feel Phil’s breath on his cheek.  
Phil smirked, noticing the rising colour in Dan’s face. He leant forwards even further until their mouths were centimetres apart, and added in a mock-serious tone – “Would you like me to kiss it better for you?”  
Dan let out an embarrassingly high squeak as the Hufflepuff boy brushed his lips against his own, his whole face feeling like it was on fire. Phil mouth lingered next to his own for a brief second before the Hufflepuff stood up suddenly, brushing his hands off on his quidditch robes and his face set in such a neutral expression that no one could have guessed that anything had just happened.  
He turned to face Dan, still on the floor, and held out a hand.  
“Come on, Howell,” he grinned at the Slytherin boy, “we’ve still got a match to finish.”  
Dan took his hand and clumsily stood up, pretty sure his cheeks were as crimson as the Gryffindor spectator’s scarves. He was separated from Phil almost immediately as he was swept away by his teammates, fussing over him and making sure that he was still able to play. They handed him his broom as he insisted that he was fine and he turned to face the pitch, preparing to take off again.  
He kicked off from the ground and rose up to join the yellow-robed seeker flying high above the pitch, wind pushing back his hair. He smiled to himself as he thought that, perhaps, this match wasn’t going to turn out as bad as he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction type work i've ever actually posted on the internet pls dont hate it lol


End file.
